Strange Happenings
by AnimeGirl329
Summary: It started off as a normal day, but what happens when this authoress's three main OC's suddenly appear with Kai? Mayhem, that's what. OneShotJust give this story a chance please...


This is just a weird little one-shot I thought up one day because I was so bored.

It's about my three main OC's and what happens when the stumble upon our world with Kai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, but I do own my OC's.

PLEASE DO NOT SUE! THIS STORY DID NOT REALLY HAPPEN!

* * *

**Strange Happenings--A one-shot

* * *

AnimeGirl329's POV

* * *

**

It was a chilly autumn day, and they sun was just barely peeking through the clouds.

"What a day…" I looked outside the window and sighed. I knew that this day was going to be just another ordinary boring one. I got dressed and headed outside.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of Town—Normal POV

* * *

**

A huge warp appeared in the sky and four young teens were blasted out into a strange world.

"Where the hell are we?" A bluenette looked around at her surroundings then turned to see her companions. Her eyes went wide when she saw a strange girl lying on top of _her _Kai. "Get the hell off of my boyfriend!"

The girl got up and started to argue with the other girl who claimed to be Kai's girlfriend.

"What do you mean _your _boyfriend? Kai belongs to me!"

"Who do you think you are slut?"

"My name's Aki Granger." She puffed out her chest and stood proudly. The two arguing girls didn't notice a third scrawny girl help Kai up.

"Thanks." He glared at the other two girls who were still arguing. "Will you two shut the fuck up? I'm not your boyfriend Yuki and I don't belong to you Aki!" The third girl peeked from behind Kai and stuck out her tongue. "I don't have anything to do with you either Elem!"

The three girls turned their gaze to the cold ground as they apologized with each other. They began to walk around the strange town in hopes of finding a way out.

As they were walking, they ran into a new girl. They decided to ask her for directions.

"Hey! Girl! Do you know how we can get back to our world?" The girl's eyes went wide as she recognized the people who were talking to her.

"Aki! Yuki! Elem!"

"Um…yeah…" The three girls and Kai looked at their new companion like she was a stalker.

"I'm AnimeGirl329! I created you!" They looked at her in horror and started to run away. As they ran away, they mumbled incoherent words. Somehow bystanders made their words out to be, "Help! Crazy authoress is out to get us!"

Kai sighed and looked at the authoress that his "girlfriends" were scared of.

"How do we get back?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Kai had grabbed the girls' collars and dragged them back to AG329. She shrugged in response and they all sighed.

After much debate, they decided to go over AG329's house. They went to her room and she showed them the fanfiction website that we are all so familiar with. They stared in horror, well mainly Kai did, at some of the things that were there.

Aki was rummaging through her authoress's things when she found a big pile of notes. She looked at them and gasped at what she saw. She became visibly paler and decided it was best to show these findings to the others. After everyone had read what AG329's plans were for them in the future, they all turned to her glaring and icy cold glare that could kill.

At Kai's signal, they all started to attack the poor girl and threaten her. After a few hours of vicious assaults, they looked at AG329, who was huddled in a little corner scared, and they decided it was best to let her live.

After much mayhem and chaos, AG329 decided it was time to rid her world of her characters once and for all. Taking a kendo stick that she had stolen from Tyson's dojo; she hit the four characters off the heads. They fainted.

She dragged the four limp bodies to an isolated part of town and gasped when she saw a huge portal just sitting there. AG329 watched her new found friends as they stirred back into reality. Kai started to sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star off key. In panic, the others, who had finally woken up, started to attack Kai in hopes of bringing him back to normal. This only resulted in him singing louder and worse than before. After a few minutes, Kai started to mumble very un-Kai like things.

"The grass is blue and the sky is green!" Kai yelled this at the top of his lungs while spinning around with his arms in the air. Afraid that she might get sued for causing brain damage to Kai; AG329 pushed him into the portal.

After a few moments of silence, the remaining people in the group said their good-byes and entered the portal. As they left, sounds of an argument over who was Kai's rightful partner slowly faded away.

Just as AnimeGirl329 was about to leave a police officer appeared behind her.

"We have gotten calls from the producer of Beyblade that one of their characters has a bit of brain damage, and that there are three crazy girls who keep fighting over him. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, sir!" The police looked at AG329 curiously, almost like she was hiding something, but he let it pass. "Very well then, have a great day."

"You too, sir!" AG329 sighed with relief and headed back home. The only thing she had on her mind now was revenge.

She got home and began to carefully plot out horrible things to do to her OC's in their stories. After a little while, she turned the T.V on and gasped at the sight she saw. There, on live television, was Kai dressed in a tutu while badly rapping. In the background, the other people in the show stared wide-eyed.

Quickly shutting the T.V off, AG329 made her way to bed, hoping that everything would soon return to normal. Little did she know, this would be the beginning of a strange life in the beyblade world.

* * *

Well, there we go! This was my sad attempt at humor. I know it probably sucks but hey! Please tell me what you think. 

**Important Note! **Kai is my favorite character and I really don't know what possessed me to write this, but please do not take it personally. Also, please do not sue me. None of this actually happened; it was just a figment of my weird mind.


End file.
